


Intertwined

by Astrosfaerydae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eunwoo - Freeform, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, How it all started, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Woosan, You Have Been Warned, ani geulae, fluff with a tiny bit of humor, hand holding, no i don't, promt from a twitter post, sanha - Freeform, sanwoo, told you its fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/pseuds/Astrosfaerydae
Summary: "Ddana~" Eunwoo sighed."Yes?""Do you remember the first time we held hands like this?" Eunwoo asked, squeezing Sanha's hand tightly."How can I forget?"ORIGINAL TWEET PROMPT: https://twitter.com/eunzaay/status/1281387248437661700?s=20 user: @eunzaay
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to op that wrote the tweet and mikachu for tagging me in it! I wrote this in the middle of the night no editor so forgive me if it's rough.

A few days after Ontact the time had come to premier the performance of 아니, 그래 {Ani, Geulae.} As always each of the members had something special or silly planned to have fun with on stage. Usually, they were discussed beforehand but this time Rocky planned to keep it a secret only saying what was necessary. 

"Sanha, Eunwoo please just play along, ok?" Rocky asked the pair with a smile so wide his dimple made an appearance.

"You aren't gonna do anything that could get us in trouble, right?" Eunwoo asked cautiously. 

"I'm already in enough trouble for beating Jinjin at Kartrider last night!" Sanha chimed in just barely looking over his phone.

"Of course not, I promise!" Rocky assured them.

"Ok, but if we get in trouble I'm telling them it's your idea," Eunwoo threatened. 

"Deal!" Rocky said as he bounced away seemingly dancing to music that only he could hear. 

* * *

The performance was going by faster than expected soon enough it was time for Rocky to put his plan into action. As they lined up with their backs facing the crowd Rocky crouched in front of Eunwoo and Sanha. He gently brought their hands together and naturally, they interlaced their fingers as they have done many times before. 

Rocky looked up at the pair and mouthed  _ "I love you, guys" _

Eunwoo and Sanha only had a second to react before they had to move on. For a moment all the pair could do was smile as their chests filled with the warm tenderness of the moment. 

* * *

Before they knew it the day was over. Eunwoo and Sanha laid in bed facing the ceiling with their hands intertwined.

"Ddana~" Eunwoo sighed. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you remember the first time we held hands like this?" Eunwoo asked, squeezing Sanha's hand tightly. 

"How can I forget?" He laughed, "I wanted to kiss you, like on the cheek," Sanha specified, "I almost did but I was really shy so I got scared." 

"You stayed shy forever," Eunwoo giggled. 

"Hush" Sanha rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

"Well, why did you take so long to say anything I know the whole age gap thing was, well, a thing but you could've still told me instead of following me around like a lost puppy all those years, yes, no?" 

Sanha shoved Eunwoo with his shoulder playfully, "Stop it with the yes no jokes!" He laughed. 

"Ok, I deserve that," Eunwoo chuckled, "but still what took you so long?" 

"Well, I really looked up to you and I thought maybe it was just a crush… also the age gap thing yea, I didn't want to say anything until I was of age anyways but also I didn't realize until my coming of age ceremony that I actually loved you. I finally realized that it wasn't just a silly crush." Sanha smiled softly as he pulled up their still interlaced hands to nuzzle Eunwoo's hand against his cheek. He gave Eunwoo's hand a tender kiss before placing their hands back down by their sides. 

"Why is that? I don't think you've ever told me," Eunwoo pondered aloud. 

"At first, I didn't expect anything at all from my hyungs, you surprised me first with the flowers you sent-" 

"So it was the flowers?" Eunwoo questioned, slightly confused. 

Sanha gripped Eunwoo's hand and smacked it against the bed, "If you'd let me finish I'd tell you." They laughed together for a moment before Sanha continued. 

"As soon as my car arrived at the dorm, you were there waiting for me, just you. I remember you were wearing that brown sweater that I told you you should wear more." 

Sanha paused for a moment, letting out an almost silent sigh, "Before I even could get out of the car you grabbed my hand, just like this," Sanha lovingly squeezed their hands together using his thumb to caress the back of Eunwoo's hand. As he did a single tear rolled down Sanha's cheek. 

Eunwoo rolled over and quickly wiped the tear away with his free hand continuing to stoke Sanha's cheek while giving the boy a comforting smile. "Sanha, babe," he cooed. 

"When you kissed my cheek, I didn't expect it. I even mentioned on my vlive I didn't expect to get a kiss, but at that moment I just… I just knew. I knew it wasn't a crush, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest and I just knew I loved you, I actually loved you." Sanha's chin quivered as he was on the verge of full-on sobbing. 

Eunwoo poked Sanha's cheek. It was their way of communicating with each other when words weren't enough or when the right words couldn't be spoken. Sanha knew exactly what he meant and gave Eunwoo's cheek a poke in return as he still tried hard to hold back the tears. 

"I love you, Sanha." Eunwoo leaned forward to place a kiss on Sanha's forehead.

"I love you too, Nunu." Sanha finally let the tears fall, first just a few but quickly the flood gates opened and his pillow was quickly soaked by the barrage of tears. 

"Jeez, people say I'm the sappy one…" Eunwoo chortled in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

Sanha tried to furiously wipe away his tears, "Shut up you know I don't cry often!" He said defensively as the sobs still escaped from him. 

Eunwoo let go of Sanha's hand for just a moment. He pulled him into a full-body hug, the warmth emanating from Eunwoo's body and the sound of his steadily beating heart comforted Sanha as his sobbing quickly dissipated. 

"I know, love, I know," Eunwoo said as he peppered the top of Sanha's head with kisses. 

After a few silent moments, Sanha's quiet voice piped up, "Can we go to sleep like this?" He asked. 

"Of course we can," Eunwoo pushed Sanha away for just a moment so he could see the boy's face. He placed a soft kiss on Sanha's still pouty lips before pulling him back close to his chest. 

"Good night, babe." 

"Good night, Nunu." 

They both fell asleep quickly, nestled into each other's warm bodies. Their hands intertwined, resting on Eunwoo's hip. 


End file.
